


Flowers and bees

by VIVItheHeiwa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Helmstroll Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVItheHeiwa/pseuds/VIVItheHeiwa
Summary: I was reading the summary for this prompt and ended doing this, leaving my imagination flow. For Xagave, with all my love.





	Flowers and bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts).



> This image probably dont tell a story, but is a feeling instead.  
> Let the groovy love flow.  
> But of course, we can let run the imagination about all the things who are happen here.  
> See the background, for example. Is happening. Or will.  
> Or maybe he is hallucinating and we can see it all.  
> She is the hallucinogen flower for this bee.  
> (done with markers and ink)


End file.
